


Meeting Spirits

by LauraB1983NL



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Fans, First Meetings, RPF, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraB1983NL/pseuds/LauraB1983NL
Summary: Anouk and Trudy are meeting their idol.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Meeting Spirits

Two young ladies, mid-twenties, are waiting in a queue. A few yards away from them sits a young man behind a table, signing pictures and talking to other girls with a smile on his face. The two ladies sighed.

“Such a beautiful man,” the blond one said.

“He really is,” the brunette replied.

They stood still as they stared at the man behind the table. A person behind them tapped one of them on the shoulder. The blond looked quickly over her shoulder and saw an Asian girl.

“Uhm, excuse me? Can you please move on?” she asked with a severe Asian accent.

The blond lady looked in front of her and saw a large gap between them and the queue.

“Oh shit!” she called out and started running while dragging her friend with her.

A few moments later it was their moment.

“Oh my god, my heart is racing like an idiot,” the brunette admitted. “Please hold so I won’t fall.”

The blond took her hand in hers. They took a few steps and they stood in front of their idol, Sebastian Stan.

“Hi,” he greeted with a sweet soft voice. “How are you?”

“To be honest, I’m about to faint. My heart goes crazy right now,” the brunette stuttered.

Sebastian looked up at her, slightly shocked at his brunette fan.

“Okay, just keep on breathing. In and out, steadily.”

The fan nodded and took a few deep breaths.

“You’re doing great,” the actor acknowledged.

He grabbed a picture of himself as the Winter Soldier and opened a black marker.

“What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Anouk,” the brunette answered, still stuttering.

Sebastian wrote down her name and a small note on the picture. After that he took another picture in his hand, this one is the picture of his profile on IMDB. He looked up at his blond fan.

“And what’s your name?” he said as he looked at his blond fan.

“Gertrude,” she answered. “But you can call me Trudy.”

Sebastian looked up in shock as he heard her name the first time. He stared at her with big eyes. In her name he heard a certain sound he never heard before.

“Say again?”

Trudy blushed and looked slightly away from him. She feels embarrassed about her name.

“It’s Gertrude,” she sighed as she gazed at the picture below his hand. 

Sebastian noticed she was ashamed when she told her name. Then he heard his personal assistant clearing his throat and saw him pointing at an alarm clock, which was ticking the time away. Quickly he wrote something on the given picture and placed the lid back on the marker.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go now,” Sebastian apologized.

He stood up, reached out his arms and embraced the two girls.

“Thank you so much for coming,” he mumbled in their ears.

Slowly he released them and walked away, leaving them in complete shock. A security guard went over to Trudy and Anouk.

“Ladies, please walk this way to the exit.”

They took their belongings and in a trance they walked out of the venue. Once outside they took a seat in a small lawn. A moment of silence.

“Did he just hug us, without us asking for it?” Anouk broke the silence.

“Yeah,” Trudy responded absent. “I guess he did.”

Anouk looked at the picture in her hands. She smiled when she read the message:

_Dear Anouk,_

_Just keep breathing. Someday everything will be okay._

_Love, Sebastian._

And his autograph below the message.

“What did he write to you?” Anouk asked her friend.

Trudy looked at hers.

_Dear Trudy,_

_I really like your name. It sounds special to me. Keep on smiling._

_Love Sebastian._

Trudy smiled and kissed Sebastian’s nose in the picture. Both girls laid down in the grass and gazed into the sun. Another moment of silence.

“Isn’t he the best?” Trudy asked.

“He is,” Anouk smiled. “He really is.”


End file.
